shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
Casual 1
Sanctum: .::The Village Hidden In The Leaves. Such a famous village, full of rich history, torn asunder, rebuilt, and ever stronger as it dances the flow of time in history. (Insert Konoha Theme here) The villagers were a bustle across the sandy paths that linked each part of Konoha together with the rest. The great Stone Face monument, with 9 faces carded out of its bedrock, watched over the village with silent ambient, and stunning hope. The skies were blue, the air was crisp, and the birds were dancing amongst the clouds above. The village was light up with ambient noises from all over the place, drowning out each other in quest for most loud. People would come and go from the village, working in the farms placed a single mile down the road from the gate. Amongst the villagers walking back into the village through the main gate, was a single green flaked ANBU masked man. He bored a Leaf Neckband, custom designed with spikes and chains, but bearing the leaf symbol dead center of the metal place adorned on the front by the neck. The man stood at 6'0", with his hands in his side pockets. His right leg had a wrapping, most Jounin ranked Shinobi had, and that usually was accompanied by a single pouch. However, this man did not have one. It wasn't unusual, just a little uncommon. His flak was opened, allowing air to flow through it and cool his skin on this unusually warm winter day. The temperature was reading in the mid-70s, and usually this time of year it was nearly mid-50s. He didn't care. Villagers would stop on their way out, and bow before him in respect of his service to the village. He was the only ANBU who actively walked in, out, and around the village. No one knew his identity, but they all knew of his exploits and missions. He was the only ANBU who was not sworn to complete secrecy. He just kept his identity a secret, and by personal request, the villagers agreed to respect. Some birds flew low, and around him a couple of times before soaring high above and off into the forest to his left. He paused when he reached roughly 50 feet from the giant gate that was the entrance to the village. She was a right pretty site, especially to everyone within the village. It was always your first welcoming site when returning after being gone for any length of time. Such a time, was this. He had just returned from a mission personally given to him by the Hokage that was well within his talents to perform. He had the missions statement already written out on a scroll that was tightly attached to his lower back via a three-way clip system to ensure it didn't slip off without him noticing. A sigh was exhaled from behind the mask, muffled by it. Someone would see him smile a little, if he had not the mask to cover his face and expressions from view. A small group of Genin, accompanied by their Jounin instructor, walked by. The Genin didn't pay any mind to him, they were just excited to finally be Shinobi, and going on their first mission outside of the village. The Jounin bowed. It was a female Kunoichi. She was one of the Medical-nin from the hospital named Tsuchi Sarutobi, the mother of Hairen Sarutobi from the Konoha's current Team 3 run by Nakara Haruno. He paused, and bowed respectively to her in return. Her medical prowess was second currently only to Nakara herself, who was the top Kunoichi in the village in terms of Knowledge and experience with Medical Ninjutsu. She lifted herself up, and chased after her little gremlins. He also lifted himself back up, turned slightly right, and continued on with his trek into the village. He recalled his childhood when he was on his first squad, and how excited he was to go on his first mission with his Sensei at the time. He continued walking through the village itself now. He motioned in greeting to the door watchers of the day, and continued on his way. He lowered his left hand back into his pocket, and stayed on his current path. About mid-way through the village, his stomach began to grumble a little bit. His right hand removed itself from his pocket, and pressed against his mid-section. "I guess I am hungry, then." A muffled comment spoken to himself. He lifted his head, and looked around, sniffing the air for whatever struck his nose first. After a few moments of sniffing calmly as he continued walking around the village in search of food. What struck him wasn't the Ramen he was used to enjoying each day for dinner. This time it was a dumpling store just off the beaten path of the main road. "Ah. Mrs. Akutchi would probably really enjoy me stopping by after all this time." He nodded to himself slightly, and turned his body right about a three quarter turn. The street was at an angle, but in the opposite direction from once he was facing. After about 30 seconds or so, he arrived at the front of the shop. The shades that covered the store from the sunlight outside were an off sky-blue, and were very delicate. Mrs. Akutchi really took pride in her shades. He chuckled softly before moving the closest one out of his way, and walked through the entryway. Being at 6'0", his head hit the little bell at the top of the shades that usually went off when the wind kicked in, or when someone moved the second shade. The bell chimed and was instantly muffled because of his hair pressing into the bell itself, stopping the ball from making another chime. A little wrinkly old lady looked up from her knitting chair, and suddenly had wide-eyes and lifted brows. Her mouth dropped with surprise when she saw the mask on his face. "Good day, Mrs. Akutchi. How are you today?" His muffled question reached her ears, and she just smiled warmly at him. "Come. Sit young man." She said as she pulled open a chair for him to sit down. "Thank you very much, but you didn't have to do that Ma'am." He said humbly as he took her offer and sat down in the chair she had chosen. Each time he came in here, she was always bright-eyed and bushy-tailed about it. She didn't receive customers often, but after he had helped her rebuild the store after a major rainstorm 3 years ago had ravaged the entire building to the ground, he had been her favorite customer ever since. "So, you returning from a mission, or heading out?" She called out from behind the wall that lead into the cooking area. "I am just returning, Ma'am." He said, as he lifted his ANBU mask just enough so his mouth would be accessible for his food. He lowered his Shinobi mask that covered his nose and mouth as well. He had another mask that completely concealed his eyes from the world. Not even Mrs. Akutchi knew who he really was. They talked about this than and the other for about 20 minutes before she brought him her house special, as she always did, and placed two very nice looking chopsticks next to the bowl on a napkin. The man put his hands together in a praying fashion, and bowed towards her in thanks. She blushed at his modesty, and returned to her chair to continue knitting. She then began to ask him all kinds of questions about how his life was, and how things were going for him these days, all the while he ate his dumplings, and answered her without hesitation.::. Sublucia: '''Sitting on her kitchen counter, Kasumi leaned on the fridge reading her erotica book as she sipped on sweet tea. It was a peaceful morning for her, there was kids playing outside in her rich secluded neighbourhood with their parents doing their daily routines… Kasumi could hear the birds chirping, making their sweet innocent melodies. Curled up she closed her book once she finished her tea, sliding off the granite counter top, pressing her feet against the wooden floors. Putting the cup in the sink she walked herself upstairs to her master washroom, taking a shower and freshening up. Looking into her washroom mirror he brushed her long messy white hair, putting most of it up into a pony tail, leaving the shorter layers let down. Approving of herself she moved herself to her walk-in closet, getting dressed she wore a black half top. Around her left arm she had her jounin head band tied on the upper part. On the lower half of her body she wore stretchy black pants with her black high heel ninja boots to match. Carrying many things with her on her lower back she had two pouches latched on her belt that held; 10 Kunais, 10 senbons and 3 chakra replenishment pills in one pouch. In the other she had 12 shurikans, 2 paper smoke bombs and 1 paper bomb. Tied to her right thigh she carried two water bottles, seeing as she liked to have her them with her at all times just in case and lastly she held her summoning scroll with her on her right hip. Looking in the mirror in approval she left her house walking down the many stairs that spiralled the huge tree truck. Soon getting to the village, she admired its very structure thinking to herself ‘Heki if you could see how big the village has grown you’d freak.’ The towns old men would wave and make googly eyes at Kasumi as she passed, chuckling to herself she whispered “Ya ole’ perverts.’ It wasn’t anything new, Kasumi was one of the most beautiful women in Konoha she would get compliments from men like crazy when she went out. “I wonder what I’ll eat for lunch today… I had dango yesterday… OH I KNOW, I’m get some dumplings haven’t seen Mrs. Akutchi in a while I bet she’d get a kick of seeing me” she thought to herself, turning a corner heading in direction of the dumpling shop. Soon arriving, she walked in the doors having the wind make the bell at the top of the door ring. “Good afternoon Mrs. Akutchi” she said noticing the old lady immediately, noticing a man also there eating dumplings. The old lady looked towards Kasumi and gave her a gentle smile, “Kasumi, It’s been a long time dear. How’ve you been” her voice was so sweet. “I’ve been well, thank you. I thought I would run by and see you, I’ve been so busy and I wanted to come see yea” Kasumi said in her velvet voice. “Well come hunny sit here, I’ll make you some dumplings, it’s on me” she said softly before heading off to get some dumplings. “Awwe thanks, I can’t let you doo that. I can pay” Kasumi insisted as she sat down. “Not a chance” the old lady came back giving Kasumi a bowl of dumplings with chopsticks. Once she did she left me and the man that was were alone to eat. Kasumi was shy at first… by his mask she knew he was from the Anbu. Eating some of her dumplings happily she swallowed then spoke, “Hello there, I’m Kasumi. You are??” '''Kaiiaki:-The sting of the sun upon Akiko's eyes brought her into her waking state. She squinched her eyes tight, trying to ignore the sun's reverie. Words tumbled out of her mouth without her even thinking. "Honey did you forget to close the curtains last night..." Her soprano voice garbled out, still sounding as soft as a dove even when stricken with sleep. The light was blinding her, and definitely not expected at this time of the year. The clouds usually covered the sun's rays in winter. Keeping the cold days grey and gloomy. Which was what Akiko preferred. It was like evening all day. Without having to strain her eyesight in any which way. "Honey....? Akiko turned to her left side, having not heard an answer from her husband. She opened her right eye slowly, and then her left. There he was. Sleeping soundly next to her. As beautiful to her as he had been the day they first met. She smiled at his sleeping face, and moved her right hand to stroke through his pink hair. Almos identical in color to hers. She didn't want to wake him if he wasn't already awake. So instead, she placed a kiss on his right cheek and moved her way out of bed, pushing the covers off of her side only. Upon seeing the curtains open, she instantly got annoyed again. "When I get my hands on that Bunko..." Akiko whispered. She closed the silk curtains that usually covered the tiled style windows, and glanced back at Goeman. She was actually home for once. And this was quite the rare occasion for her to be home. She usually worked in Iwagakure, training the young ninja there in medical jutsu. She had lived most of her children's lives there, without seeing her daughter and husband for long periods of time. She understood why she was given such a mission. But most of the time she regretted taking it on. She wanted more time with her children and husband. And she rarely got the time to do it. Now...Nakara was 16 years old, and Naotaka 13 years old. Where had all the years gone? It felt like they had just slipped away, right from under her fingers. Maybe it was too late to reclaim the time that she desperately wanted with her family. But a mission was always first priority. So she would just have to put up with it. For just a little while longer. Akiko moved over to the bed with the sleeping Goeman, and placed her body alongside his. Trying to not jostle the bed too much. Maybe she would just stay inside today and enjoy the little time she had with her family.- Izumora:[ ✯ ] The eloquent symphony of the songbirds outside echoed beautifully, audible by its entrance through the window of a small home. Goeman Haruno stirred in his sleep, letting out a couple of inaudible mumbles every now and then as if he was dreaming. He peaked sneakily from his right eye, slitting it open just enough to peer through his room. He heard the serene sound of his wife, a sound not normally heard. Goeman smiled but didn't respond, sort of shaken by the grace of hearing his wife's voice, shaking Goeman to the brim with butterflies. He pretended to still be asleep as she brushed her hand through his hair, placing a kiss gently on his right cheek, causing Goeman to smile, with most of his face buried into his blanket to mask himself being awake. It wasn't often he got to see his wife, she was an important person, and Goeman understood this, however it didn't make him miss his wife any less. He cherished these moments with every fibre of his being. Hearing Akiko rise from the bed, Goeman could only smile in amusement, as Akiko rose and shut the curtains. Feeling her body slide under the blankets, her body against his, Goeman smiled, opening his eyes a peek as he gently rolled his body over to face Akiko directly. Goeman smiled, dimples forming around his cheek as he leaned in and kissed her forehead, brushing the hair away from her face as he did so with his free hand. "Morning beautiful, I've missed you. Welcome home." He almost whispered these words as he kissed her forehead once again, letting both of his hands fall, allowing him to move them towards hers, taking each of her hands into one of his own. He lowered his head abit, resting against his own pillow as he looked into Akiko's eyes, almost falling back to sleep, as the often unmotivated Goeman often would. [ ✯ ] Kaiiaki:: -Akiko's face brightened when she saw his eyes open. The aquamarine eyes that were almost identical to her own. They were born within the same clan. But had no direct relation with each other. Although they both carried the distinctive trait of the clan. Pink hair, aquamarine eyes, and pale skin. But his eyes seemed to shine much brighter than all of the others. She smiled softly, feeling his lips against her forehead. And she took his hands in hers, squeezing them slightly in reassurance. "Good morning yourself" She laughed, a sweet tone that sounded like the chime of a bell. She took in his entire appearance. His lazy smile, his bedhead pink hair, his eyes shining in admiration of her. "It's good to be back home..." She returned his gaze with an equally adoring one, not able to help herself from placing her lips against his, kissing him softly. No matter how many times she kissed her husband. She would never get tired of it. The two got along so well. And their relationship as husband and wife was as easy as a gentle breeze blowing around cherry blossoms in the wind. She wanted to just lay in bed like this all day. Just holding him and enjoying her time with him as they rarely did. But she unwillingly pulled her lips away from him and spoke softly. "What are the kids up to today..." She had to ask the question, even if she didn't like the answer that would come with it.- Izumora:[ ✯ ] His face hued a light pink as Goeman leaned in, matching his lips with his wifes, kissing her just as gently as she had kissed him. Enjoying every word she spoke as if it were a gift from above, Goeman simply admired Akiko's every feature, thinking to himself about how she hadn't changed since the day they met. They were still just as much in love, She was just as beautiful as she had always been. Curious about what the kids were up to himself, Goeman lazily rose from the bed, ruffling his bed-head with his right hand, adjusting his pajamas with his left, the small bit of sunshine leaking through the curtains lighting up Goeman's pale skin. His torso bare, Goeman made his way through the house, his footsteps emitting a small echo with each step. He already knew his daughter, Nakara had traveled off to Shikkotsu Forest for sage training. His youngest child, Naotaka had stirred from bed as well, meeting up with Goeman downstairs in the kitchen. Goeman let out a lazy yawn, opening the back door as he went outside, his feet bare and wet in the cool grass on the ground, the morning dew still blissfully adorned to the ground below. He walked a couple of feet and pulled a plain grey sweater off of the clothesline and proceeded to slide it on, the soft material of the garment warm against Goeman's skin. Entering the house once again, Goeman smiled toward Naotaka, whom has just taken a seat at the kitchen table. Goeman smiled and spoke to the child. "Morning sunshine!" Goeman reached into the refridgerator and obtained a bagged lunch, grabbing it only to turn and hand it over to Naotaka. "Enjoy your lunch and have fun today." Upon giving Naotaka his lunch for the day, the child exited the home, off to hang out with his friends for the day. Goeman walked back up the stairs and peeked his head around the corner of the door frame that lead into his and Akiko's room and smiled childishly, speaking in adoration to his wife. "Would you like something for breakfast sweetheart? Or perhaps we could go out into town if you would do me the honor of accompanying me there." His smile turned into a cheesy grin as he contently awaited his wife's response. [ ✯ ] Sanctum: .::The man put some noodles from the bowl into his mouth, and while he slowly chewed on them, he grabbed gently a dumpling in his chopsticks, as if he was a master at using them in and out of eating food. That was not far from the truth. However, that didn’t apply to this. His hand was completely calm, and wavering as the new woman sat next to him. Apparently the old lady knew this new woman as well. Kasumi. That was this woman’s name. Simple enough. She greeted him calmly before taking a bite of a dumpling, as free as the ones he was given, though she didn’t know this. He finished chewing his noodles, and spoke with a very casual, low-end baritone voice. “Pleasure, Kasumi.” It was simple, and politely spoken, though still rustic in nature. He slipped the dumpling into his mouth and began to chew on that for a while as well. His face was hidden from his upper mask, so his eyes were a complete mystery for her. Some women enjoyed that, some thought it was a cop out. He didn’t much care either way. He hadn’t seen anyone without his mask on in 5 years. Not even the Hokage had asked to see his face. Of course, the Hokage knew who he was, so he already had a profile on him before they ever met. He finished his dumpling, and dabbed his mouth. “Fudo.” He said calmly and took another dumpling hostage with his sticks. “Fudo… Uchiha.” He said, pausing a second, and then nodding before he slipped the new dumpling into his mouth. As he chewed, he realized that he hadn’t spoke his name to anyone in about five years. He chuckled at the thought, and continued eating his dumpling. Fudo was very to himself, and really wasn’t very outspoken. He had lost his interest in idle conversation a long time ago. The old lady was giggling in her kitchen as she made some more dumplings. He knew why, too. Every time someone would try and speak to him here, he would just ignore them. This was the first time in ages he had spoken to anyone but her in this building. Fudo continued eating, and waited to see what happened next.::. (Ongoing)